Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 37: After The Third Night at Freddy's
As the door behind closed, the team were met with another call from the same familiar voice. "Uh, hello? Hello! See I told you your first night wouldn't be so bad. Now, for the second night, forget every tactic you made for that night, since there's no doors around this place. Also, there's two vents that these characters can crawl through, so you'll have to watch out for that using the lights above. And there's a flash light that you can use to see down the hallway. Um... Oh! One more thing, there's a music box over in the prize corner that you can wind up from inside your office. It doesn't affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... One of them. So you may be wondering how to get these guys away from the office if they ever come into your room. Well, I've given you a Freddy Fazbear mask, just put it on your face and they should walk away. But don't use it on the old foxy, he seems to know what's underneath. So Have a good night, and I'll see you afterwards." "Well that was long, we're at two am already. Okay, lets hold on to the masks in case they come. Norma Jean and Memphis, you'll look at the cameras. Amigos, you take turns with the vent lights. Seymour, you'll use the hallway flash-light, me, Christina and Erik will wind the music box." Gloria said. As the 'night' went on, the team had encounters from 3 of the new animatronics, all of the old ones, and even found balloon boy in the vents. Everything was going well, until the flash-light stopped working. "Um guys, my flash light's stopped." Seymour said, for a moment afterwards it didn't work, but when it did... All the animatronics were visible down the hallway. Mangled – NateWantsToBattle (Youtube Channel) "(Mangle) We're back Revamped The madness never ends We're not Alone This time we've brought some friends No doors No hope But you keep on coming back If it's what you really want You can be just like us It's what we're made to do You act like we're to blame Wear a mask to hide yourself When really it makes us the same A couple hours but it's feeling like days Now you're running out of power Leave you mangled and winding away Step 1 Check lights And empty out the hall Did you hear that? There's banging in the walls Enjoy your New job 'Cause it might be your last If you find it's 6 AM We'll see you tomorrow It's what we're made to do You act like we're to blame Wear a mask to hide yourself When really it makes us the same A couple hours but it's feeling like days Now you're running out of power Leave you mangled... As they slowly made their way to the entrance, everyone in the team put on their masks, however, they forgot the music box. It's what we're made to do You act like we're to blame Wear a mask to hide yourself When really it makes us the same A couple hours but it's feeling like days Now you're running out of power Leave you mangled and winding away" All of a sudden, Foxy leaped toward the office, unfortunately for Foxy, Norma Jean and Memphis got out of the way just in time, leaving Foxy to hit the wall. Then the puppet came out and jumped toward Gloria, but it wasn't fast enough because the 6 am bell chimed again. "We made it? Ha! We made it! Suck on that, haunted machines. Too bad we made it." They made their way to the door to the right, but this time. "Not another one!" They made their way into the third office. "Uh, hello and welcome to your third night. Let's get this straight, no doors, no mask, all you have are the cameras, the ventilation option, the little Balloon Boy distraction, and another panel to stop errors throughout the building. That's all. Bye!" "Well, amigos, you look at the second panel to stop the errors, Norma Jean and Memphis-" "We know." "Okay, Seymour will look at the vent cams, I'll try to shut off the vents where it's coming, Christina can use the annoying noise, and Erik, you'll play those mini-games." After a long time, nothing much happened, that is, until the amigos forgot to check the errors in time. "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A phantom Balloon Boy screamed, before disappearing, nearly distracting them from SpirngTrap, who was ready to- It's time to die – DAGames (youtube channel) "Thirty years since all this happened Thirty years it took to rise Blood on the floor and in their eyes They took the bite and left them to die Thirty years and now I'm here The only one left to scream in fear Your job means nothing when I got you Running away with blood in your tears Take a look at me, can you see the death in my eyes? All the time you waiting I get... STRONGER. WITH. POWER. AND FORCE It's not if they're playing you much IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3 I'll hunt you down and you will see You burn alive... When you hit night five... That's life IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3 A Horror ride built just for me Your doom is near Your time comes now You're just too late I'm coming for you now! All these toys yet not much time Before I'll take your soul tonight Piece by piece I build your fears What can we use to end this right? All these vents and all these rooms The camera keeps you from your doom Cause nothing stops me from the past that's rotting I'm still here now Your fight ends soon Now I'm free To take your soul and place it in mine All the time you're waiting time grows LONGER AND LONGER INSIDE BEFORE YOU KNOW IT Your soul is mine IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3 I'll hunt you down and you will see You burn alive... When you hit night five... That's life IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3 A Horror ride built just for me Your doom is near Your time comes now You're just too late I'm coming for you now! "Thirty years ago they used to be just toys, just...playmates...but then it happened. The five in their eyes became unstoppable, indestructible, they were machines ready for the final act. But thirty years have passed, the Patrons renewed the franchise, rebuilt the nightmare... poor fouls...what the hell have they done? We're coming for you!" "12:00AM You sit and stare! 1:00AM I start the fair! 2:00AM I zip and zoom! 3:00AM I come for you! 4:00AM It just got real 5:00AM You know the deal Let's hope you make the last hour count! It's time to die IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3 I'll hunt you down and you will see You burn alive... When you hit night five... That's life IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3 A Horror ride built just for me Your doom is near Your time comes now You're just too late I'm coming for you now! What can we use? The power divine Your time ends now Burn alive in night five What can we use? The power divine Your time ends now Burn alive in night five" Now it was around the corner, and then it lunged out in a deafening screech. "SCREEEEEEEE-" But was stopped by the bell. "Ha, hell to you, our shift is done." Gloria bragged at the animatronic. "What is this meaning?..." "Uhh, dude, 6 O'Clock, our shift is done, can't touch us." "Wh-what is this nonsense? I'm really scary!" "Oh, yeah, scary? I'll tell you what's scary... Mumble being kidnapped... and minimum wage." "Hey, that's selfish girl! You know there were people back in the day that got way less than you!" "Yeah, and dude I totally feel for them, but... y'know... this is a horror trap... we're not even earning minimum wage! This is one of the most unstable job things out there!" "You think you got it hard?! 30 hellish years I haven't had a clean up. I look like a train wreck! I don't get paid a single penny for trying to rip your heads off... don't get me wrong... I'm getting the work experience... But trust me, you don't wanna cross me! 6 O'Clock or not... I'm going to tear your faces off and-" Before it could say any more, it powered down, thanks to Christina. "How did you-" "Let's just say that there had to be a reboot button on one of these robots." As they walked away, the animatronic finally came back to life. "BAAA- oh damn it." As they walked through the next door, they saw a large staircase that led to a massive room of emptiness. "Huh, well, I wasn't expecting that to happen, but anyway, here's your reward." The guy on the phone (or as the team called him, phone guy) said, revealing a cage coming down from the roof. "Hi guys." Mumble said, who was in the cage. "Mumble! Are you alright?" Gloria said as she went to the cage. "Yeah, look I'm sorry for what I did earlier, and-" "Can we get to the details later? We still need you out of here." Gloria said as another door opened, revealing a masked figure, presumably the phone guy. All of a sudden the doors closed, with now way out now. "You know guys, I'm not done with you yet. Guys! Show them how you really work." All of a sudden, all 16 animatronics came out of no where, but in the end, they were all deactivated and shut down. "Wait, how? Oh, I should have guessed that you would bring Christina, ha ha. You know, you guys defeating these guys wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for Christina." "Wait, how-" "Because, well..." Then cages went around everyone else in the team, with one missing Christina. "Guys, I do know how these things work." Christina said, confusing everyone. "Wait, how?" "SPOILERS EVERYONE! I work for the phone guy here." Christina said, before laughing as loud as anyone could possibly laugh. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions